Gentleman Natsu!
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu asked people love advice. But what if he asked Mira about it? What will be the outcome? Find out as how he will be able to convey his feelings to Lucy!
1. How it Started

It's another day in Fairy tail. and a certain pink haired mage is troubled asking advice from different people not in the guild. and because it seems like he doesn't have a good advice. So he have no other choice but to ask the most famous match making and expert mage in this.

**"Mira... I need... your help...a-about...about... LOVE"** when mira heard the word L-O-V-E, her eyes were sparkling her hands holding natsu's, "**Tell me what Can I do?"** she said with hidden motives. Well mira is the Fairy tail's matchmaker.

**"Well.. I L-L...Lo...Loo...LOVE LUCY"** That heard it even made mira's interest 100% Up

**"Oh I knew It! The two of you makes a cute couple"** Mira said while entering her own world while natsu distrupt her.

**"W-Wait! we're not a couple YET. cause I still don't know what Lucy's feelings are and if she Love someone. And if she DO have I'll make sure to KILL that Damm Thief"**

**"Ohh then have you kissed her yet?"**

**"O-Obviously Not!"** Natsu said with a burning face, so red as a tomato

**"Well I do know that Lucy likes someone."** Mira said trying to make him fired up

**"WHAT?WHO?WHEN?"**

**'What do you mean natsu?"** Mira asked obviously confused at the salamander's answer

**"Who in the world is that GUY and When did she met Him?"** He asked raging with fire

**"Now, Now Natsu. Violence is not the best way to solve your problem."**

**"Then what should I do Mira?"**

**"At times like this... YOU HAVE TO BE A GENTLEMAN!"** Mira said assuring him

**"Whaaaaat?!"** He asked in shock

- That's it for now! Please wait for the next chapter! -


	2. Being a Gentleman

**"Mira how is it to be a gentleman?"** Ask natsu

**"Oh don't worry I'll Teach youvwhat it takes to be a gentleman."** Mira wink at Natsu

**"Well let's see A Good Hygiene is a MUST!"**

**"Whaat?! What does it have to do in being a gentleman?!" **

**"Well if you stink Lucy will NEVER Kiss you nor Hug you! Cause it's a big Turn Off."**

Everyone after hearing that, it's a big revelation for Natsu Dragneel

_*** What's on Natsu's Mind ***_

_**"Lucy, I Love You" He said while holding her hands**_

_**"Ohh Natsuuu! I Love You Too!"**_

_**"Lucy..." He said while getting close to her face slowly**_

_**"Natsu... YOU STINK! I WILL NEVER KISS YOU nor HUG YOU! Bye natsu we're breaking up." She said while leaving**_

_**"Wait Lucy! Waaaaait!" He said while kneeling and reaching his hands for her**_

_***End of Natsu's Nightmare***_

**"Noooooo! I don't want THAT (what happened in His mind) To Happen!"** He said with a stupud scared face

**"That's why! You have to have a proper hygiene!" **

**"Okay Mira! So what else do a gentleman do?"** He said excitedly

**"Hmm.. Well pay attention on how you Look. Like if you want to confess it's better if your'e wearing something a rich person does like a suit."**

**"I don't know about that..."** He said hesitantly

**"Well... Do you want Lucy to Like you or NOT?"** She said with an evil aura

**"I-I want her to like me!" **

**"Well Then DO everything I say OKAY?"** She said smiling at him

**"A-Aye!"**He said copying Happy

**"Well if your'e with her make sure when you eat together to follow how Lucy eats and NO BREAKING of stuffs. Also You have to smile. Oh and make sure to say YES to what lucy says Okay"**

**"Y-Yeeah!" **

**"Good. Now OFF you Go to your Lucy! GOOD LUCK!"** She said pushing him outside the guild and waved him goodbye.

'Well? That's it natsu! Do everything Mira said and Make Lucy Yours hehe.' He thought to himself while running to Lucy's house


	3. Dinner Date

When Natsu reached Lucy's house he came in using the window. She was not in her bedroom but he could hear the water running guessing she's taking a shower so he took this opportunity to write a note to Lucy. After he has finished writing he put it on her table knowing she'll be able to see it and leave.

After Lucy finished taking a bath she walk into her room to find clothes. But she was distracted at the paper place on her table so she read it.

**"Lucy meet me infront of the guild at 3:30 pm. Let's have a date! ... P.S. Natsu"** when she had finished reading it she can't belive it. Seriously? Natsu and I will go into a date? But I didn't say I Love Him YET so how does he know? Did he somehow heard it? she was blushing real hard kbowing she'll go into a date with natsu but half of her is disappointed too.

What if natsu doesn'tcreally know what a date is? Maybe someone it's going out with two person, having fun and eating. Maybe the eating stuff made him want to go into a date with me? Wait.. What should I wear? IT'S STILL A DATE WITH NATSU so I should ATLEAST look good right? Oh how I wish Natsu will be a gentleman atleast on our date.. Oh well like that would happen.

Little does our blond mage know that a surprising event awaits her.

So lucy summoned her spirit to help her for her clothes. So she raise one of her key and summoned one

**" Summon! Gate of the maiden! VIRGO!"** and so virgo poof out of nowhere and said, "**Punishment Princess?"**

**" No. Now is not the time for that. For now I want you to help me... Choose... A Dress fit for a...D-D...D...Da-"**

**"A Date Princess?"** Virgo answered.

**"Y-Yes..." **Lucy said shyly

**"I have the right dress for you, Princess."** She took out a dress out of nowhere and it fits lucy just fine. It's color is Light blue , It's smooth that when she walk your mouth will drop, it's a little revealing though.

**"I-I don't know... Will he like that?"** She hesitated

**"Well if it's master natsu I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you princess."** That simple sentence of virgo made Lucy Blush as red as erza.

**"Okay. Tha-Thank you Virgo. You may go now."** As Virgo is about to disappear she said, "**Good Luck on Your Date with natsu, princess"** That made her stunned

Oh My gosh I really am gonna date Natsuuu! My life long dream come true! Wait lucy. You'll never know. Don't expect too much. But still. You know it's natsu right?

Well for a minute Lucy is in a battle with her brain. And afrer that she noticed the time

**"It's already 3:20! Okay I should get going."**

When she arrived infront of the guild she saw natsu in a Black suit, WAIT IS NATSU REALLY WEARING A SUIT? She asked herself but still walking to him while smiling

**"Wow Luce... You look so.. Pretty."** He said

**"Th-Thank You..."** Lucy replied blushing a little

'Heheh Mira thank you for your advice. I made lucy blush'

Before lucy open her mouth again Natsu handed her a bouqet

OHH SO THAT'S WHY HE'S HIDING HIS HANDS! WHY DIDN'T I THINK IF THAT AFTER READING A LOT OF NOVELS ABOUT ROMANCE!

**"Thank you.. Natsu"** Is all that lucy could say

So after that Natsu tooked Lucy's hand and led her the way, He took her in a fancy restaurant. And they eated. While eating Lucy was able to observe that Natsu is being extra careful with eating. Especially he is eating using spoon and fork Natsu usually just eat like a wild man when face with food. She also noticed he's well groomed today.

'NO WAY! NATSU TURNED INTO A GENTLEMAN! NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE IT BUT... HOW SHOULD I SAY THIS... HE'S FREAKING ME OUT!' she thought smling trying to hid what she's thinking.

**"Natsu... You can eat... Iike .. you always do..."**

**"Okay."** He answered but still eating formally, not his usual

**"Umm natsu, where are we heading after this?"** She asked

**"Yup."** Is all that he answered, which irritated lucy

**"What do you mean 'yup'? you're suppose to answer where we're heading after this IDIOT." **

**"Oh yeah you're right Luce."** He said scratching the back of his head

**"..."**

**"..."**

The total silence really hit Lucy

**"SO?"** She asked like there's thorns

**"Umm it's a secret so..."** He said not looking at her

**" Ohh.. Then why didn't you say so?" **

After they had finished eating natsu led Lucy to the next place to go. What will happen there? Find Out on the next chapter!

***Spoiler***

**Natsu's going to be aggressive. Lucy Blushed as red as Erza. What's happening?**


	4. Natsu x Lucy -end-

When they reached their destination they were panting. And so they reached her house.

**"Soo tell me why the next destination is MY HOUSE?!"** Lucy said making My house a little louder.

**"Well umm because..."** he laughed nervously

**"Look natsu, I appreciate that you're being a gentleman. You know, You just have to act what's on your mind and act the usual. Cause when you act like a gentleman... IT CREEPS ME OUT"** That said Natsu... Grabbed Lucy by her arm and said

**"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?!"** Because of that Lucy blushed as red as erza.

**" Look. I'm trying my best to be a gentleman. I even asked Mira for advice and said this i the best way."**

'Oh so it's Mira's doing!' She thought

**"But because you said I can do what I have on my mind, then don't get mad after this."**

After that Natsu actually kissed Lucy that shocked her. Blushing so red that it's beaten Erza's hair. Of course she struggled but because natsu is too strong for her all sge can do is give in the kiss. But the most crucial moment is when she's about to give in and enjoy Natsu pulled out smirking

**"That's what I'm thinking." **Because of that Now It's Lucy's turn to kiss Natsu that made him blushed like Lucy a while ago and when natsu is about to return the kiss she pulled out and said, "**So, what's it like ... to be ...teased like ...how you teased me?"** She said gasping for air

Natsu just grinned and said,** "Amazing."** After that they kissed again. After they pulled out for air natsu asked lucy.

**"Soo... You're Mine?" **

**"Yeah... I'm already... your girlfriend.."** She blushed alittle and smiled back at him

**"NO. I don't want you to be my girlfriend."** Hearing that Lucy's heart shattered.

**"Because I want you to say, I'M NATSU'S AND HIS ONLY.."** He said looking away from lucy which made Lucy smile

**"Yeah. If they asked I'll say I ALREADY BELONG TO NATSU. Is that okay?"** Lucy asked blushing a little

**" Y-Yeah... I love to hear that... Make sure... to shout that at the guild okay?"** He asked facing lucy with a hint of seriousness

Lucy peck a kiss from natsu and said, "Y**eah.. Oh mighty Salamander."** She said while her arms wrapping around his neck and natsu at her waist. When they were about to kiss again they were interrupted by a certain exceed

**"kukukukuku.. Mira would be happy now that I RECORDED ALL OF IT. I'll have a Fiish~"** He said while his paws on his mouth grinning with evil

**"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HERE?! AND WAIT... YOU RECORDED US? SINCE WHEN?!"** lucy asked furiously

**"Since the beginning of your date. Mira asked me to record it for a Fish! kukukuku.. And also the part with the mushy stuff~ "** Happy said then escaped flying away

**"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAT!"** Lucy is about to follow Happy when Natsu hugged her from behind and whispered in her ears

**"Don't Lucy.. In that way, They'll know that you're mine and mine only and i'm yours and yours only"** Lucy just managed to say okay to him and thought, 'I should prepare for the teases for atleast 3 weeks' while natsu in the other hand thought, 'Haha, now they know that I kissed lucy and she's mine, no one will take her away. And if anyone does.. I'll beat them. No torture them.'

**"Lucy.. I Love You."** He said whispering to her ear still hugging her

**"Yeah... I... Love... You... Too..."** She managed to say it.

'oh well. might as well we enjoy ourselves first before the trouble' she smiled at the thought and get lovey dovey with Natsu

And so alot of trouble awaits them as they face tomorrow.

-THE END-


End file.
